The Washing Machine
by iwantafarnsworth
Summary: Maggie is doing the housework at her place and Alex shows up.


Maggie let out a sigh as she closed the washing machine's door with a thud. She was in her apartment's bathroom. Lately, she'd been spending a lot of time at Alex's, but today she'd taken advantage of her day off and spent the whole afternoon doing some chores at her own place.

Doing the housework had never been a problem for Maggie, even if sometimes she found it a bit boring. However, the hours spent cleaning and tidying her place had given her a lot of time to daydream about a certain D.E.O agent.

Maggie stood there smiling fondly, thinking about Alex as she observed her clothes moving around and around in circles inside the machine.

"Who would have thought that a washing machine could make you smile like that, huh?"

Maggie jumped slightly at the voice but smiled as she turned around and looked at her lover.

Apparently, Alex had just come back from her latest mission.

"Are you jealous, Danvers?" Maggie asked, closing the space between them and welcoming Alex's arms around her. The taller woman pulled Maggie's body to hers and sighed contently, smelling her lover's hair. Maggie smelled of something fresh.

Hazel eyes locked into brown. Alex smiled, "Hmmm, I don't know. Should I be jealous of your old washing machine?"

Maggie chuckled and placed her palms on the agent's face, loving the smirk she found there. Alex found it cute that the detective would always prefer to come back to her apartment to do her laundry. So, she'd often tease her about it.

Alex licked her lips and pushed Maggie's body towards the machine, making the dark-haired woman squeal as she felt the intense vibration coming from the old appliance directly on her back.

Alex placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips and pulled her gently up so that now she was sitting right on top of the washing machine. Maggie felt a shiver run down her spine at Alex's lustful gaze. She knew that gaze very well. Alex's hazel eyes were so bright and were staring up at her so intensely.

"Alex," Maggie whispered, questioningly.

Alex smirked and licked her lips, "I heard that making love against one of these can be very... pleasant?" She breathed into Maggie's ear.

Maggie moaned as Alex nipped at her earlobe. At the same time, the agent slipped her hands inside Maggie's clothes. Alex chuckled and massaged the soft skin she found underneath Maggie's blouse. She pushed Maggie's body down and helped her out of her yoga pants.

"Alex," Maggie whispered, feeling goosebumps all over her body, "I ordered pizza… The delivery guy is gonna be here soon."

Alex smirked, "Don't worry," she said, kissing Maggie's cheek and moving down to her neck, "we can always ignore him and order another one later."

"But..." Alex's kiss interrupted the detective's words.

Alex took off her panties in a quick motion and noticed that Maggie was soaking wet. The sensations on Maggie's naked skin only intensified the feeling, "Oh God, Alex," the dark-haired woman panted.

Alex licked her lips and pushed Maggie down gently. The detective was now completely lying down on top of the washing machine, and from the moisture between her legs Alex could see how excited the other woman was.

Alex moaned, quietly, "I'm going to make you come so hard."

Maggie closed her eyes at the intensity of Alex's words. She whimpered and welcomed Alex's head between her thighs. Alex began to place soft kisses on Maggie's center, loving the sounds of Maggie's moans and gasps mixing with the buzz of the old washing machine. Maggie felt Alex's skilled tongue enter her and then go back to her clit, tasting her eagerly.

The detective's hands were placed firmly on Alex's head, holding her in place as she was riding her face. Alex moaned as she tasted Maggie's wetness. The steady vibrations from the washing machine directly on Maggie's bare ass coupled with Alex's skilled tongue between her legs were making her pleasure even more intense.

"I'm so close," Maggie managed to let out. Alex nodded and in a sudden movement stopped her ministrations and kissed her girlfriend passionately, like her whole life depended on it. Maggie tasted herself on Alex's mouth and felt dizzy, "A-Alex," she panted between kisses, "I n-need you. Inside."

Alex nodded again and without missing a beat she moved her right hand between Maggie's legs and began slowly circling her clit with her middle and ring fingers. Maggie screamed. The pleasure was too much. She felt like she was going to explode.

Alex whispered, "You're so fucking sexy, Maggie", she then entered Maggie with two fingers. She loved to feel the smoothness of her lover's walls surrounding her fingers.

Maggie was letting out a series of high pitched screams every time Alex would rub on her g-spot. Maggie pulled Alex to her and whispered hotly into her ear, "Take me… harder, Alex."

Alex didn't need to be asked twice. She attached her lips to Maggie's neck, sucking on her pulse point, and at the same time began to fuck her senseless against the washing machine.

Maggie cried out in delight as she came all over Alex's hand and yes, all over the washing machine.

Alex smirked and looked down at Maggie, "Definitely not jealous of this old girl. Nope." Alex chuckled, as she removed her fingers from her lover and kissed her lips and cheeks.

Maggie laughed, feeling spent, "You're such a nerd."

"Well, you love me," Alex replied, amused.

Maggie grinned at her, "Yep, I do."

The detective pulled Alex to her and kissed her, deeply.

"Now, take me to bed, Danvers," Maggie ordered, lazily.

Alex chuckled, took Maggie into her arms and carried her in the other room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Your comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
